Underneath the Mask
by piNKlove1
Summary: It's the month of May and that means Miley's school is having its annual May Masquerade Ball! What happens when Miley discovers she has a secret admirer? And at the dance, what will she do when she finds out...who's really underneath the mask? MileyOliver
1. Announcement

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana. Sorry kids, but I never will.

**A/N: **Okay so...this is my first Hannah Montana fic ever! Yeah. So I hope you'll enjoy it...and sorry if I made mistakes and ooc's and what not, that's my fault, not your eyes. Please review!!! Tell me what you think. It helps. ;) Now...Chapter one!!! Sorry if Chapter one wasn't the best, I promise it'll get better.

* * *

It was the beginning of the school day. Students at Seaview High School were stuck in their History class, talking amongst themselves before class started.

Miley Stewart was busily chatting with her best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken.

"So, did you guys hear about the dance?" Lilly asked, assuming her friends knew all about it.

"No. What is it?" Miley asked.

Before Miley could get an answer, the teacher strolled into the classroom.

Mrs. O'Blair, the teacher strolled into the classroom and instantly the class was mute, as everyone got into their seats.

"Good morning," She said in her creepy voice. "Announcements will be starting."

After that, the loud speaker turned on and was greeted with a cheery voice.

"_Good morning Seaview High students! We have big news for you all. May's coming around—you know what that means? That's right—May means we have our annual Masquerade Ball_!"

Excitedly students whispered amongst themselves.

"Is this the dance thing?" Miley asked Lilly, who nodded.

The loudspeaker continued. "_Since it's a ball, we would appreciate formal attire. So that means—girls! Dresses or skirts. And boys, a suit and a tie would be appropriate. We'd like to think of this as a sort of Homecoming. And by the meaning of Masquerade, we mean it! That means this is a masked ball, in which you bring your own dates. Also, bring your own masks. Of course, safety measures are also required, so we'll need to see some Student ID, thank you very much." _

Miley and Lilly looked at each other, hardly able to contain their excitement.

"I've always wanted to go to a Masquerade ball!" Miley exclaimed.

"Me too. This will be so much fun. What do you think, Oliver?" Lily said, as her and Miley both turned to look at him. He was busily doodling in his notebook.

Oliver looked up at them. "Huh? Oh, uh yeah! Sounds great!"

"I wonder if someone will ask me..." Miley began, but was hushed by the teacher.

"QUIET!" Mrs. O'Blair commanded. "Now, for our lesson. I'd like to teach you some brief history of a Masquerade."

The girls (and some of the boys) in the class paid straight attention to how it worked.

Oliver; still doodling, concluded this:

A masquerade was when you dressed up in fancy clothes and wore a mask over your face. Kind of Halloween-ish, except more formal. Girls obsessed over what dress they were going to wear, what color lipstick was their shade, if they looked fat in something, and were willing to spend lots of money for an expensive Chanel dress (overheard by Amber and Ashley).

Suddenly something came over Oliver. He quietly raised his hand and asked,

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom?"

Mrs. O'Blair nodded quietly and continued on.

* * *

After class was over, Miley, Lilly and Oliver went to their next class period, unfortunately they all had different classes.

"I'll meet up with you guys later," Miley said. She headed to her locker to pull out her sweaty gym shoes.

As she opened it, something fell out. She held onto it tightly, excited, and took out her shoes.

Then she unfolded the note, and read:

_You might not know who I am yet, but just so you know, it's hard to believe that you probably won't figure out who wrote this until the actual day of the dance. I wanted to know if you have anyone in mind to go with...reply by putting this under the trophy case by the blue doors before school ends.  
Your secret admirer_

Miley's heart leaped. A secret admirer...for her?!!! Now, back to the question. Did she have anyone in mind? But more important, who was this from? Miley secretly hoped it was from Johnny, her once-crush. Who knows...maybe! She had to ask him.

Miley practically ran down the hallway, and barged into the gym class, which unfortunately...ended up hitting her gym teacher.

"OUCH!" He yelled, his face turning red. "That's the fourth time!!! Miley Stewart—run 10 laps around the gym!"

Miley never got a chance to talk to Johnny, because her 10 laps took up most of the gym period. Once the bell rang, she was only on her 9th lap. She stopped, gathering her things.

"Stewart, I want you to finish those laps," Her gym teacher scowled. Miley sighed dramatically and continued to run.

AFTER about 9 minutes later, Miley was almost 2 minutes late to her other class.

Lilly and Oliver were there, who greeted her with smiles.

"Why are you blushing so much?" Oliver asked.

"I am NOT blushing," Miley sighed and exasperatedly took a seat. "Mr.StupidGymTeacher made me run 10 laps." She breathed.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. Then, 3 seconds later, they were wide open and she jumped off the desk.

"LILLY! OLIVER! Guess what?!" She exclaimed.

"What?" They both asked.

"I got a _secret admirer_..." She sing-sang. "And I have one idea who it is!"

"Um...okay. Who?" Oliver asked casually.

"Johnny!" Miley said happily.

"Johnny Collins...?" Lilly asked.

"Yep!" Miley replied.

"Sorry Miley..." Lilly said. "But I overheard that Amber was going with Johnny."

Miley's face fell. "...Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sorry. I told you there's something weird about Amber Add_iction_," Lily curled her lip in disgust at the name. "I've seen Johnny and her hanging out most of the time."

Well...Miley's crush for Johnny was out the window again.

"I should have known." Miley scowled.

"But there are a lot of other people who it could be,_"_ Lilly said. "Me and Oliver will help you figure it out." She winked.

"We will?" Oliver asked. He looked at Lilly and said, "Oh, yeah, right. I have an idea who it is."

"Who?" Miley wanted to know. She was _dying_ of suspense here. But then she remembered. "Whoever it is wants me to write if I have someone in mind to go to the dance with...and as of now, no, I don't."

"Have you ever thought of Jake?" Oliver suggested.

"Jake...JAKE! Wow, Oliver, you're better at this then I am," She said, deep in thought.

_Duh_, Oliver thought to himself.

"Maybe." Miley continued. "I'll have to ask."

"Don't ask, because then he'll know you know...and it won't be fun. We'll just try to spy on him." Lilly offered.

"Meet me at my house after school." Miley said, really wanting to have a good plan for this. And she thought, maybe Jackson might be able to help. Somehow.

Class began once their teacher came in.

Lilly took out a sheet of paper and wrote something on it. She folded it up, and instead of passing it to Miley, she passed it to Oliver, who was dozing off pretending to read a book.

Oliver sat up, looked over at Lilly and the note. He pointed at the note, then to himself.

Lilly rolled her eyes. _Open it_! she mouthed.

Oliver unfolded the note.

"_You might think you're slick Oliver, but I know for sure that the secret admirer is you."_

* * *

Ooh... okay! Please review! 


	2. Thesis statement?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannah Montana. :P

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews and everything!!! I really appreciate it!!! Sorry that it takes me a while to upload new chapters. I hope you liked chapter one! Ok, chapter two is kind of short, because I was really busy. But the next chapter will be all good. And that'll be in sometime this week. But anyway—enjoy! And remember to review! Thanks…love you guys!

* * *

"_You might think you're slick Oliver, but I know for sure that the secret admirer is you._"

Oliver stared at the paper in front of him, completely stunned. What…what?! He froze in complete shock, much to the amusement of his friend, Lilly Truscott laughing inaudibly at him. Hyag3gidfw—?!

Perplexed, he scribbled back,

"_It's not me. It's not! Come on. Be serious here, Lilly. There are a lot of other chicks BESIDES her that I could have written the stupid love note to," _He wrote, then passed it.

He looked at Lilly out of the corner of his eye, who was sitting to the left of his desk. He was hoping to catch her reaction when she found out that she was mistaken—HAH!

Instead her eyes gleamed and she passed back,

"_Ah, so Ollie, you're implying that you DID write a certain love note? I see. :)"_

Oliver stared in panic. He looked quickly at his last response. And yes, he did write that he had written a stupid love note to someone…

"What?! No!!" He exclaimed aloud. The class turned around to stare at him.

"Correct, Mr. Oken. It's the wrong form of the thesis statement." Oliver's teacher smiled brightly at his enthusiastic participation.

Oliver half-smiled even as Amber and Ashley turned around at him. "Weirdo," They muttered.

Oliver shot them a look as they rolled their eyes and turned their backs on him. But what was facing in front of him was the note from Lilly, and his problem of almost confessing something came up again.

So. He had nothing else to say. There was no more excuses, no more believable answers. He took a deep breath and wrote,

"_If you tell anyone (this means, yes, even Miley) that I wrote a note to someone……_

_PLEASE! Lilly, just don't!!!"_ Oliver knew he was clever enough to not write who his so called "love notes" were going out to. He also added many sad smiley faces to further his point.

Lilly looked it over and smiled, pleased with herself. So she knew another of Oliver Oken's secrets. Mwahahaha. Life was good.

"Don't worry," She whispered. "It'll be out little secret."

Little did Oliver know that there was a secret of Lilly's right under his nose. He was too dense to realize what it was though, like all boys are.

Lilly sighed to herself. He probably would never find out. Not ever, not even if she did try dropping little hints all the time. The truth was—she didn't want herself to get hurt, so she encouraged her friend when he took someone to his liking.

No matter how much he would deny it, Lilly was always sure that Oliver had had some kind of crush on Miley. Miley was so beautiful, unlike herself. Miley was talented. Miley was cool, and hello—she was Hannah Montana, to top it all off.

And Lilly was none of those things. She knew she was just plain, Lilly Truscott—

the girl next door.

* * *

**A/N**: PS: that thesis statement part…I have no idea what I was talking about XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

In chapter 3…there will be some sort of twist…that has to do with drumroll Jake Ryan! …stick around for that. mmmk, now you know the drill, reviews please! Heh


	3. 15 minutes

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. Stop asking me if I do. (JK)

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews again. I don't know what I'd do without them…I mean, uhhhhh, you guys. Keep reviewing!!! Otherwise, I'll take the hint…anyway I'm on spring break so that means I get to write/upload more often! YAY! Well here goes chapter three. Beware...muahahahahaha...HAHAHA...yeah umm here.

* * *

"Our little secret, huh?" Oliver laughed. "Okay." 

He resisted on telling her what an old (and still corny) line that was. But he didn't care at the moment. He had more important things on his mind.

"Yep." Lilly rolled her eyes, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miley Stewart was seated a few seats across from her best friends, so she took the moment of 'group discussion' time (which was really supposed to be analyzing Charles Dickens' work) and took the chance to chat with them.

She made her way past desks and saw the both of them, talking to each other about something. "_It looks like they're having a good time," _She thought.

There seemed to be a parchment of white paper with black and purple writing scribbled all over it. Hmm. A note! Of what?

Miley was getting a little paranoid about the note thing. So she decided she would creep up on them and read what they were writing. She doubted they would be writing about something SO interesting as Charles Dickens _Moby Dick_.

Slowly and quietly she made her way towards them. Until she could see the whites of their eyes, she loomed behind them and tried to make out words on the paper.

'_Secret Admirer'_. SECRET ADMIRER! They were talking about a SECRET ADMIRER! Possibly, her SECRET ADMIRER!

She was too excited so she blew her cover. "Ooh, what's this?" She exclaimed, peeking more closely behind Oliver's shoulder.

"What-?! Uh, NOTHING!! Nothing. Heh," Oliver grinned while crumpling the paper into a ball. "You know, just um. Practicing the art of, uh…origami."

Lilly stared at him.

"Oh, yeah! Oliver's trying to make…" She searched for a word. "Um, meatballs," She crumpled a spare piece of paper on her desk. "See?"

Miley stared at them both.

"Yeah. So anyway, I saw what you guys were writing about."

"You did?" Oliver choked.

"Yes. Are you guys talking about my secret admirer?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Lilly replied. "We're trying to figure out who it is. So… did you ask Jake yet???" She asked, hoping that Miley hadn't read everything.

"Uh. Lilly." Miley said. "I've been stuck in class to ask him anything."

"Oh, right." Lilly smiled, giggling nervously.

"Well I have lunch with him next hour, so I'll ask him then." Miley stated.

Good. So Miley hadn't read _everything_ on the note.

"…But what if I never find out who my admirer person is?" Miley suddenly asked.

"You can always go with me and Lilly." Oliver stated casually.

"Or you can go with Jackson." Lilly replied, hoping that when Oliver said 'me _and Lilly_', it meant the real thing. As if!

"Yeah, right." Miley smiled.

Oliver and Lilly weren't sure which situation she was addressing, but smiled back anyway.

"Just stop worrying about it so much." Lilly shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." She cast Oliver a look, but he was looking away.

"You're right." Miley sighed. "I have to stop obsessing!" She told herself out loud.

She returned to her seat when it was time to. In 5 minutes, the bell would ring and everyone would be free to go to lunch!

For the rest of the class period everyone read _Oliver Twist_, which was kind of strange in a way, since Oliver and Lilly (or so assumed) knew that this whole thing was really an Oliver-_Oliver_ Twist.

Finally the bell rang.

Everyone sped out of class (while only Amber and Ashley sauntered out), and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver started to walk down the hall in search for Jake.

"Where could he be…" Miley said to herself clutching the precious secret admirer note.

Lilly and Oliver shrugged, and continued along.

"Hey guys."

The three of them spun around and there was the hottie Jake Ryan, hunkalicious-looking, like he always did. There were a few of his fan girls trailing behind him.

Miley smiled. "Hey Jake!" She exclaimed, butterflies in her stomach. Why was she getting butterflies in her stomach?! She wondered to herself.

Jake smiled back in response.

"Um…so." Miley began. She couldn't say anything with his fan girls right behind him. "Uh, could you…?"

"What?" Jake asked.

"I need to talk to you…um. About something." Miley said, suddenly nervous. How was she supposed to bring this up with him?

Miley walked back a few steps and he followed after her, same with his fan girls.

"In _private._" She added briskly to his fans, who were looming behind the celebrity's shoulder.

Jake turned around.

"This'll only take a sec." He smiled at the girls and they stepped back a few good meters or so.

Oliver and Lilly were still behind Miley, but she hadn't said anything about making them leave.

"Maybe we should go, too…" Oliver began to walk away but Miley grabbed his arm.

"No!" She said, desperation in her eyes. "You guys are in this too."

Oliver shrugged at Lilly.

"So. Hi. _Jake_." Miley began, better now that his stalkers were gone. She pondered how she was going to bring the note up. So instead she did it the easy way.

"Recognize this?" She asked, holding up the folded note.

Jake took it and scanned it over.

"It's a note." Miley continued, stating the obvious. "From a secret admirer. I was wondering…if…if that secret admirer…was you." She added shyly.

"Hmm." Jake was still reading the note.

Miley wanted an answer. She felt bad for Oliver and Lilly though, since she was taking up their lunch time. But she didn't want to be alone here with Jake.

"Are you??" She asked, more impatient than she should have sounded.

_20 minutes…_

"Hmm." Jake repeated. "Miley," He looked into her eyes, which made her blush.

Oliver yawned. He was about to ask if they could go to lunch already, since he already knew the answer.

"Miley…okay, you got me. I am your secret admirer."

If Oliver had food in his mouth, this would be the part where he would spit it out. Same with Lilly.

"What---?" Oliver exclaimed.

The three others looked at him curiously.

Of course poor Oliver could not reveal anything out to the public as of right now. He could only watch, helpless, and use the best of his acting ability to fool the others.

"Wow!" Oliver said, seemingly surprised. "I was just so surprised because I guessed Jake was it… and it turns out…that the secret admirer _was_ you."

Jake grinned. "Yeah well…you found me out." He held up both of his hands.

Miley was speechless. Her mouth was forming into a smile though.

"Oh…okay! Okay! Well…I'll see you around." Miley smiled, giggling.

"Yeah. See ya." Jake waved and left.

* * *

"Can you guys believe it?" Miley asked, excited all over again. She had butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of Jake now. Not that she liked him. Or did she? She didn't know.

"Yeah. Can't believe it." Lilly said, trying to steal an expression or SOMETHING from Oliver. But he wouldn't budge. He kept up the same straight face. And he seemed as surprised as Miley did. Maybe she was wrong…

The three of them walked into the lunchroom and sat at the usual table.

Miley sighed happily. She had her lunch out in front of her, but she hadn't touched a thing.

"Are you gonna eat…" Lilly started off.

Miley pushed her lunch out to Lilly. Lilly wasn't even going to ask for anything, but took one of the snack's and ate it anyway.

Lilly stared at her two friends. One of them was acting as if she was in a fairytale, and the other was quiet but seemed to be functioning normally (eating sandwich…good thing).

"Okay then…" Lilly focused on eating her lunch, deciding not to pay attention to both of her friend's far off worlds.

Miley stared off somewhere into her distant fairyland. So Jake Ryan was her secret admirer. The one who wanted to ask her out to the dance. The one who had asked _her_ instead of one of his close worshippers.

The one…who really wasn't the one.

Well, she didn't know that. All she knew was that she had _15 minutes_ to wander off dreamily.

_Jake and Miley_…

* * *

What??? Will this be a Jiley?? Or stick to a Moliver???? Or will it be... a Loliver???? Maybe even...a LILEY?!!! (hahaha, go read something else) What will happen next? Who knows!!! Keep reading and find out! So...you know what to do next. Reviews please!!! I'll be working on chapter 4 until then... 

Thanks & Review!!!!!:P


End file.
